piston_cupfandomcom-20200222-history
1995 Nightdona 500
The 1995 Nightdona 500 is a Piston Cup race held at Nightdona Speedway. It's one of the races of all part-time racers minus Dale Jr due to him being part-time. Johnny Blamer lost the lottery after a minivan took the ticket away. A huge crash caused by Chick Hicks on lap 196 took out several racers causing a green/white/checker. Only nine finished. Those were winner Ruby "Easy" Oaks, 2nd Andrew Axler, 3rd Larry Smith, 4th Strip "The King" Weathers, 5th Chuck Armstrong, 6th Chick Hicks, 7th Claude Scruggs, 8th PART-TIMER PONCHY WIPEOUT and 9th Dale Sr. Transcript Blamer Loses the Lottery Johnny: Oh, a ticket. Probably fake. Minivan: Hey you son of a (Yee) B WORD!! It's mine. Johnny: But- Minivan: I DON'T GIVE A FLYING PIECE OF (2x Popeye toot) MOTHER F WORD BULL S WORD. Johnny: But. Minivan: (Seal Bark) N WORD!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Johnny cries deeply) Spike: A Yee, two Popeye toots and a SEAL BARK! BARK BARK BARK! (Later on the news, the minivan has won the 120000 dollars lottery) Minivan: I WON THE LOTTERY OF 1995!!! (Pre-Race Team Radio) Johnny: Why am I so unlucky! This is not fair. I shouldn't have dropped that (Dolphin Censor) ticket. (Dolphin Censor) my luck... Ruby Wins The Nightdona 500 Spike: RUBY EASY OAKS IS GOING TO WIN THE NIGHTDONA 500! ANDREW AXLER SECOND, LARRY SMITH THIRD, THE KING FOURTH, AND CHUCK ARMSTRONG ROUNDS OUT THE TOP 5. CHICK HICKS FINISHES SIXTH! CLAUDE SEVENTH, PART-TIMER PONCHY EIGHTH AND DALE SR NINTH! WE NOW NAME HIM DALE SR AFTER DALE JR DEBUTED IN 1994 PART-TIME! Pinkie: THE LORD HAS FINALLY DONE IT, OUR FAVORITE RACER DID IT, HE WINS THE (Popeye toot) FLORIDA 500! Both (singing): RUBY EASY OAKS THE WINNER! RUBY OAKS HAS WON THE NIGHTDONA 500! HAIL RUBY EASY OAKS! HAIL RUBY EASY OAKS! HAIL RUBY EASY OAKS! HAIL RUBY EASY OAKS! Everyone: HAIL RUBY OAKS! HAIL RUBY OAKS! HAIL RUBY OAKS! HAIL RUBY OAKS! (Ruby Radio) Ruby: YEAH! I WON THE NIGHTDONA 500!!! Felix Dougcar (Ruby's Crew Chief): AWESOME JOB, RUBY EASY OAKS! WOO! Results # Ruby Oaks - 201 Laps # Andrew Axler - 201 Laps # Larry Smith - 201 Laps # Strip Weathers - 201 Laps # Chuck Armstrong - 201 Laps # Chick Hicks - 201 Laps # Claude Scruggs - 201 Laps # Kevin Shiftright - 201 laps # Ponchy Wipeout - 201 Laps # Dale Earnhardt, Sr. - 201 Laps # Johnny Blamer - 195 Laps (crash) # Misti Motorkrass - 195 Laps (crash) # Aiken Axler - 195 Laps (crash) # Klint Shiftright - 195 Laps (crash) # James Cleanair - 195 Laps (crash) # Winford Rutherford - 195 Laps (crash) # Davey Apex - 195 Laps (crash) # Billy Ford - 195 Laps (crash) # Darren Leadfoot - 195 Laps (crash) # Rusty Cornfuel - 195 Laps (crash) # Lee Revkins - 195 laps (crash) # Murray Clutchburn - 195 Laps (crash) # Ernie Gearson - 195 Laps (crash) # Brush Curber - 195 Laps (crash) # Mac iCar - 195 laps (crash) # Manny Flywheel - 195 Laps (crash) # Slider Petrolski - 195 Laps (crash) # Haul Inngas - 195 Laps (crash) # Mark Landis - 112 Laps (crash) # Kevin Racingtire - 100 Laps (crash) # Mike Yankee - 23 Laps (crash) # Greg Candyman - 11 Laps (crash) # Billy Oilchanger - 11 Laps (crash) # Eugene Carbureski - 11 Laps (crash) Category:Top 20 times johnny blamer cried Category:Historic Races